


Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, Secret Lovers, bottom!Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Isaac have been secretly meeting up with each other because Derek does not approve of associating with (newly Alpha) Scott at the risk of losing his beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

"We can't keep doing this, Isaac. It's not right." He let go of Isaac's hips.

Isaac looked annoyed with him. "Well that didn't seem to stop you before, did it? What's the big deal anyway, why is this so wrong to you now?"

"You're supposed to be in Derek's pack. I may be an alpha, but I'm not yours." Scott walked over to sit on the bed, and Isaac joined him.

"It's okay, Scott. Nobody has to know about us! This could just be our little secret you know..."

"Yeah, but if Derek finds out that we've been together behind his back like this he's going to kill you." he had a look of concern on his face.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'm sure there's nothing he could do to me that hasn't been done to me already. I'm not worried about that."

"God, Isaac, that's not the point. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Especially not because of me."

"I know, you told me that before. Last time I didn't respond because I was caught off guard and I just couldn't find the words for what I wanted to say, but let me tell you something. I don't care. I would get hurt a million and one times if it meant that I was doing it for you. You keep saying I'm the one who doesn't get it, but it's really you who isn't exactly understanding this situation. You don't understand how important you are to me, Scott. I don't have a family, my childhood friend is dead, and the other two friends I made left me behind. You are all I have left." By the time he finished saying that, he looked like he might cry.

Scott wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "Isaac... I had no idea you felt that strongly about me. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Isaac shoved Scott off of him, very clearly offended by Scott's question.

"What?! I basically did everything but have a freakin plane write it out in the sky for you! "

Scott gave him a look full of confusion as if he was totally unaware. "Everything? Like what?? I don't remember any kind of hints or signs!"

That had Isaac upset, and the rough tone of his voice said it all. "Well let's start with the fact that I stayed behind to help you in the lacrosse game that night instead of leaving. Then, I incapacitated pretty much half of our teammates just so you could play. But the biggest sign of all, the fact that Allison is still breathing right now. In case you were unaware, as you are with most things, your little girlfriend SHOT and stabbed me. I literally took an arrow to the chest and some stab wounds for you. I could have ripped her to shreds, but I didn't. For. You."

"Didn't mean to doubt you there, but you know I'm not the type who likes to guess at things. I like when people are straightforward with me." he chuckled a little nervously.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize just how you are now." Another rolling of the eyes from Isaac, but this time with a hint of a smile.

"But you love me for it anyway, right?" Scott tried to give his best puppy dog look, but Isaac was having none of it.

"Nope. But I can show you what I do love about you." Isaac flashed a grin.

"Oh yeah, what might that be?"

"This."

Isaac stood up in front of the mattress where Scott was sitting. He tugged at the collar of Scott's shirt as he leaned in to kiss him. It was different this time, as if it was missing something up until this point.

Passion. That's what it is.

The amount of passion between the two of them has changed now. They understand each other better on an emotional level after their talk. Neither of them is holding anything back anymore. With each kiss the need grows stronger and stronger between the two. The temperature of their bodies steadily rising, along with other things, until it's just too much to bear.

"God I've been fucking missing this! I don't ever want to have another week long break in our time we spend together again. Promise me we won't have to."

"It would be a lot easier to make that promise if your alpha wasn't always trying to keep us apart. If it were up to me, we would be together all the time."

With Isaac on top of Scott, they're grinding their bodies together. Scott's arms stretched out on the bed, pinned by Isaac's hands. The only thing separating their boners from touching is the layers of fabric they have on. The friction from the fabric making contact over them is enough to have both of them breathing in agonizing gasps full of want for more. Scott can't handle any more of the teasing and is the first one to break the make-out session and start taking his shirt off, Isaac's shirt follows.

They're both taking their pants off, and Isaac begins picking up on the way that Scott is looking at him while he undresses.

"Isaac, you're so hot. I just don't know what to do with myself right now."

His eyes are full of lust (obviously) but there's something else there too. Something he hasn't seen before.

"Scott? You feeling okay? You know, we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to."

"Oh no I definitely want to do this right now!"

"Then what is it? You look like you've got something on our mind.."

"Yeah. Well, I was just kind of wondering if we could do things a little different this time you know?"

"Different, how? Because I don't care how badly you want it, I am not going to start dressing up in some kind of French Maid outfit if that's what you're getting at!"

"What the hell, Isaac? That is definitely not what I was getting at and your guess could not be further from what I had in mind."

"Oh. Then what is it already?"

His eyes flickered red, his alpha male urges were starting to kick in. "I know that you liked me on the bottom last time, but I want to switch this time. I mean, I know it's not my birthday or anything.. but I did manage to become an alpha now. So can I at least get some alpha sex?"

"Don't you give me that alpha crap. You and I both know that Derek doesn't always top for Stiles so don't think you can just slide that little detail in there like some magic word or something."

"Isaac.. Please. Just this once at least."

"Ugh, whatever, Scott. But I'm not doing this because of your little alpha authority game you are trying to play. I'm doing it because it looks pathetic for you as an alpha to beg a beta."

"It wasn't begging, it was asking!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, are you going to get the stuff or what? If so then let's get a move on, I'm not going to wait all day for you just because you're carrying around that alpha title like a trophy."

Scott walked across the room to get the condom and lube out of his drawer. Isaac was lying on the bed, impatiently starting to stroke his own cock because he felt like Scott was taking too long and he needed some relief from this hard on that wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Scott put the items over to the side of the bed and climbed onto the bed, sliding his way up Isaac's body until their faces met each other. Isaac gave him a grin.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think that this was turning into a solo session, jerk."

"Awww, poor baby.” Scott leaned to whisper into Isaac’s ear. “Guess I'll just have to make things a little more… interesting, to make up for the wait."

He ran his fingers through Isaac's soft curls as he kissed him, sliding his tongue through Isaac's mouth ever so teasingly until he decided it was enough and he pulled it back to his own mouth. Isaac's cock was throbbing by then and Scott was more than aware of it, but he was going to take full advantage of that and tease him until he was begging for more.

Scott was making his way down at a torturously slow pace, kissing Isaac all over his neck and his chest. Once he got to one of Isaac's nipples, he played with it using his tongue and pinched it a little with his teeth. Isaac had his hand gripped tightly onto the back of Scott's head, moaning and grinding his hips up with need and urgency.

“Ugh. Scott I want this so bad right now.”

Scott grinned, but it was less a look Scott would have and more of one Peter would pull. “Oh really? Well, I don’t think you said the magic word..”

Scott made his way down the happy trail to Isaac’s crotch, where he indulged himself in a few smells of Isaac’s scent. He placed his hands on Isaac’s thighs, massaging them. Rubbing just centimeters away from his dick just to get him all worked up.

“Say it.”

Isaac' breathing was a little harder at this point. “Scott, no I’m not doing that.”

“Suit yourself then.”

Scott brought his head down and stuck out his tongue. He used it to brush lightly against Isaac’s cock in a tickling motion; just enough to stimulate his nerves but not enough to give him any relief. The only thing he was getting out of that was agonizing torture.

“Fuck, Scott. Mmmph. That’s not f-fucking playing fair!” Scott didn’t care, he was not kidding when he decided he was going to have Isaac begging him to fuck him.

"Oh Christ, fuck! I can't take it anymore, PLEASE Scott!" Finally. If Scott didn't know anything else, he knew how sex can manipulate what a person will or won't do.

"Now was that so hard? You could have saved yourself some of the torture if you would have just swallowed your pride sooner." He went back up to kiss Isaac. "Now you just relax and let me take care of you." Isaac couldn't get any words to come out so he just nodded. "Oh how I love it when you're an obedient beta, Isaac."

Scott reached over to the bottle of lube and poured some of it out into his hand. He spread it slowly around Isaac’s dick, covering every inch of it in the fluid. Isaac made a sharp gasping sound at the feeling as Scott applied it. Scott's hand moved up and down, working shaft to tip with a twisting motion. He didn't put much pressure onto it in the beginning and it felt like his hand was just gliding. As he increased the speed along with the pressure, Isaac's toes started curling up.

"Yes. Yes!" Isaac's vocabulary was becoming increasingly smaller until he eventually stopped making any intelligible speech come out of his mouth and eerily enough it was starting to sound like he was speaking a whole new language.

Scott didn't really think he was that great at it, but if Isaac could talk straight he would probably have to swiftly disagree.

All Isaac wanted was more, and it felt like his skin was on fire, and Scott's dick was the ice that could relieve him of the flame building up in his body and spreading like a wildfire.

He tried to take calm, even breaths but it was hardly helpful as he still failed to hide the urgency in his voice when he decided he was able to speak again. "Scott. Just fuck me already! I need it bad, and I feel like I'm gong spontaneously combust without it right now."

Scott probably would've kept teasing him if he hadn't looked over to see claws cutting into the bedsheets. He decided he had already done enough to get his revenge for Isaac's comment about a pathetic alpha begging a beta, so he had Isaac get up and maneuver himself on all fours.

He reached over for the condom, took off the wrapper, and unrolled it onto his cock. He went for the bottle of lube again, poured some over the condom, and put some on his hand to spread around his fingers. (Scott took a moment to just admire Isaac's butt and how perfect his cheeks were, because come on, who else gets to say that they have gotten inside an ass that perfect?) Then he applied some of the lube to his hole and it was when he actually got a finger in there that he realized how tight Isaac was. Isaac grunted.

"Holy fuck, Isaac, your hole is tight as hell!"

"Well, yeah.. we are werewolves you know!"

The good thing about having sex with another werewolf though, is that no matter how much damage you do going in, it will always repair itself and be right back to being tight again later. He got a little more excited about it than he probably should have when he put that together (because wow he doesn't have to worry about the preparation part part of anal sex now), but what else would one expect from Scott McCall if not sex-related excitement?

"Come on, Scott. What are you waiting for? Put it in me already!"

"Alright, alright. No need to be a bossy bottom. Jeez."

Scott spread Isaac's legs out a little more, and moved up to his hole using one hand to keep it steady on the way in. As soon as he started sliding in, Scott could feel him tensing up and he made sharp sound.

"Don't you tense up on me. Relax, and just take it"

Isaac tried to concentrate on relaxing himself and Scott slowly started feeling that tension ease up on him. So he started pushing in some more, and Isaac still felt the pain, but then Scott leaned across Isaac's back. He was gripping Isaac by his shoulders, and his face placed near the back of Isaac's neck just breathing on it. Whatever he was doing, it was working for Isaac.

Scott leaned up some more and whispered into Isaac's ear "I love you, Isaac. And I'm so happy you're making my fantasy come true right now."

That's when he knew. He knew why this felt so right to him. Scott really did love him back, even though he never said it before. Isaac had always known that really, but there has always been Derek and Allison blocking them from having these kinds of moments. He did not know how to respond to that. So he didn't and just stayed there awkwardly blushing for a moment before he was moving again. Scott reached one of his hands down and grabbed onto Isaac's dick.

"Since I'm getting my fantasy here, I might as well be helping you get off too." He smiles, and Isaac smiles back.

Scott is taking it slow, making sure to get as deep as he can into Isaac. He's keeping the same rhythm going with his hand as well.

"Is this okay for you? How do you want it?"

"Honestly, this is good and all, but I want.." Scott had finally hit the right spot and Isaac had to bite his lip. "That, right there! But I need you to make it hard, rough, and fast!"

Scott was a bit shocked at Isaac's demand, he had never seen Isaac like this before. He could definitely get used to this side of him.

"I thought you would never ask.."

Scott grabbed the back of Isaac's neck and pushed his face down into the mattress with enough force that it was starting to feel like hate sex to him. But he knows Scott loves him, and he loves what Scott is doing to him right now. He felt claws against his waist and cried out when Scott dug them into his skin. Thing is, he doesn't know which force he yelled out for. Pleasure or pain?

He sucked in through his teeth. "Oh shit!" Definitely pleasure.

Scott began thrusting in and out of him as hard as he could, and Isaac felt like his mind was going to melt into a puddle of hazy sex. He was making less than flattering noises and he tried to muffle them with the sheets while Scott was pounding away at his ass.

"Don't cover your mouth, I love it when you moan like that, it makes fucking you so much more enjoyable for me." He removed the cover from his face.

"Your cock feels so good right now, Scott, don't stop. I'm so close!"

With the way Isaac has been moaning, Scott would have finished a long time ago if he weren't trying to wait for him. He wanted it to be special and perfect, like in his fantasy where they both finished at the same time.

"Fuck, fuck. That's it, I'm gonna come, Scott."

"Oh me too, Isaac."

Scott pulled out to let him go and Isaac rolled onto his back as fast as he could. He took the condom off and let it fall somewhere on the bed. They both reached to the other's dick and started jerking each other off. Every sense other than sight, touch, and feel became non-functional at the very moment that the pressure was building up.

Scott thinks he saw Isaac mouth to him that he loves him, but everything was so intense that he didn't know what to think anymore. He couldn't hold on anymore and he saw Isaac was about to let go too.

Before they knew it their eyes were changing color and they each let out a howl to the ceiling as they came together. Just like Scott had fantasized it would be. Warm fluids shooting out, landing all over their bodies. Scott had even managed to get some on the sheets. Rough, hard and fast. And in the end they were hot, wet and sticky. Isaac leaned forward to kiss Scott, but then he noticed. He froze, and he couldn't make his eyes look away because of the sheer panic. Scott looked confused.

"Isaac.. Isaac? Hey, are you okay?!" Isaac swallowed hard and all he could do is point. Scott followed the direction of Isaac's index finger's guidance and he went completely pale.

"Oh, my bad, Isaac. Am I interrupting something?" The shadowy figure stepped forward, glowing red and full of rage.

"Derek?!" Scott wanted to die. "How did you even get in here?"

Stiles was walking up to the doorway. "Hey, I used the key I made for your house again. Hope that's okay with-" Then he saw just what had went on in Scott's room. "Honestly, Scott," he said as he shook his head, "I'm actually at a loss for words. My best friend, sleeping around with my boyfriend's beta." He sighed, turned, and walked out. "Have fun. I'm done." The door closed behind him.

Stiles may have been done, but Derek was not. "I trust you enough to be out on your own for a few hours, and this is what you do? You run off to fuck Scott behind my back! You're just like the other two betas I brought into this world, ungrateful! Those two, they got away. But you two... You won't be so lucky. Definitely not." Derek let out a deep growl and extended his claws.

"Oh. Shit. We're dead." they both said simultaneously while giving each other apologetic looks as if it would be their last words to each other. He was going to rip their throats out. With his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot as fire  
> Cool as ice  
> We get too close  
> We pay the price


End file.
